With You
by InuXKags
Summary: Shikon Academy is an exclusive private school with the most intelligent students living in it. Two certain students, however, have a dark past that they definitely don't want revealed to anybody, especially to each other. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The anime, characters and plot all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: Yo yo yo, what up, my homie g doggs!? XD Okay, let's get serious here...*pulls up pants really high* Lately, I understand how most of you were wondering, "Hey, is InuXKags still alive?" Yes, I am. I've just been totally busy lately! Whenever I'm not at school, I have swim practice. When I'm not swim practice, I have to do homework. If I'm not doing homework, I'm doing some kind of errand for my mom! Ugh, I swear, it seems like I never have free time anymore. Luckily, it's been snowing so much over here that they've cancelled school for practically a whole week now! YEAAAAH! So, I'll try to update as much as I can before school--ugh--starts again...**

**All right, now I should probably give a vague description of this new story you are about to read...or at a **_**fragment**_** of this new story you're going to read. It's called ****With You****--ugh, no DUH! Gosh, I'm an idiot. And it's an Inuyasha fanfic...UGH! Am I getting stupider and stupider by the minute?! C'mon InuXKags, FOCUS! Originally, ****With You**** was actually ****Ice Doll****, but then I decided to add more events, and then ****Ice Doll**** just didn't seem like an appropriate title anymore....Okay, I better wrap this up before the Author's Note is longer than the Prologue. ENJOY!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**

**Prologue**

_Stay away from the ocean,_ her overprotective mother had always told her, but Rin failed to register the meaning of those words. For young Rin, danger did not matter as long as she was having fun. Her motto was: Seize the day. Pretend that today is your last day alive, so make the most of it.

This was what Rin was thinking as she sat on a cliff overlooking the sea, swinging her bare legs over the edge. She was watching a thunderstorm happening above the thrashing waves of saltwater. It was a warm, humid night with endless clouds the most intimidating shade of grey Rin had ever witnessed. A blinding flash of lightning made the young pre-teen gawk up at the sky in impressed awe.

A strong wind rushed past Rin, whipping at her exposed flesh and black hair. Her skin sprouted gooseflesh as another chilly breeze ruffled her T-shirt.

"Hmm…I wonder what time it is," Rin wondered aloud. She glanced at the time on her wristwatch. Ten more minutes until a brand new day. Ten--no, make that nine--more minutes until Rin's long-awaited thirteenth birthday.

She had always dreamed of being a teenager, all grown up and mature. Rin had always thought that being over thirteen meant more options, freedom, choices for the future…

She stretched her arms over her head. She should be asleep in her warm bed, but she felt the burning desire to be outside with her beautiful ocean instead of inside a small, cramped apartment with her parents to wait for her becoming of a teenager. Rin impatiently checked her watch.

Four more minutes.

A groan was her response. She stared out into the ocean again. The water splashed all over uncontrollably, slapping at the cove beneath Rin's feet, emitting a sea spray. The wind carried the cool spray into Rin's face. It felt refreshing.

_What's that?_

Something was bobbing out there in the ocean among the endless waves. Rin squinted at the object. It appeared to be…debris? Through her keen eyes, Rin identified the item as a large piece of a plank, most likely from a wooden watercraft. Was there a shipwreck?

She checked her watch one more time.

Seven seconds…six…five…four…three…two…one…

Then, Rin screamed. Not from joy that she was finally a teenager, but at what she saw washed up on the seashore.

Clinging to a crate for dear life was the body of what seemed to be a girl. And she was covered with blood…a lot of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The anime, characters and plot all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: Thank you very much to all of you who had reviewed! For those of you who didn't like the prologue, I'm sorry. I tried my best to make it interesting. I'm still trying to work on making my chapters longer so that my readers won't be so pissed off at me ^_^' So, I'm sorry if this chapter's unbearably short. But, other than that, R&R! :)**

**Chapter One**

"Who is she?"

"Is she an immigrant?"

"Was she shipwrecked?"

"Where did she come from?"

Those were the hushed interrogations she overheard as she was escorted through the police station.

Just a few hours ago, she was laying in a hard hospital bed with a thin white sheet draped over her body. The doctor standing at her bedside had informed her that she'd remained in an unconscious state for the past two days. He had also filled her in based on what he was told--she was found unconscious, washed up on the shore around midnight and soaked in her own blood.

Horrible memories poured into her mind, plaguing her thoughts. She thrust the disturbing images away, shoving them into the very back of her mind. Damned memories...

A policewoman with blonde hair in a tight bun cautiously sipped from a cup of steaming coffee, piercing green eyes glued to her, the mysterious girl from the ocean. The woman whispered to a coworker behind a hand, but she could hear the hushed sentence:

"Kagura told me that that girl is mute."

Sure, she was mute, but she had a right to remain silent. After all she had went through...

The two male officers guiding her through the maze-like station paused before a thick metal door.

She stared at the door in wonder. Was she going to be arrested for some unspecified crime? She glanced to her right--a large window. Through the clear glass, she could see a long table with chairs at the ends. Guards stood tall and mighty, lined up against the walls. An interrogation room.

The pair of men turned at the same time--creepy--and positioned themselves on each side of the door. One man opened it and the other firmly instructed, "Step inside, Miss."

She complied. After hearing the metal door somewhat slam shut, she forced herself to look around the room. Everywhere she looked, though, her brown eyes met a guard's stern stare. All the men were watching her as if they thought she'd go berserk any second. Did they honestly think a human girl like her could be so violent and reckless? Apparently, they did. She felt self-conscious and vulnerable, so she timidly clasped her hands in front of her, bowed her head, and waited for the interrogator.

Seconds later, a heavy door opened followed by light footsteps. "Please have a seat," a rather enthusiastic male voice politely said followed by the resonating sound of the door being shut.

Clutching the edge of the table, she sank into the nearest vacant seat. Her thighs were pressed together nervously, sweaty hands gripping each other in her lap, shoulders hunched feebly. She forced herself to look up at the man who was going to ask her many questions.

He was a lean fellow who looked to be in his late twenties. His clean black hair was combed and pulled back into a ponytail. He had a large nose and chin, but kind blue eyes. He slipped into the chair at the opposite end and smiled at her. Her tense shoulders loosened up a bit. Then, she glanced at the notepad laying innocently on the table, and she automatically tensed up again.

The policeman leafed through a few sheets of paper that were most likely notes taken by other officers at the scene of the "incident." He let out a short breath and put the papers down. He folded his hands in a business-like manner on the tabletop, his kind blue gaze almost piercing through her.

"Hi there, I'm Officer Kuranosuke," he greeted compassionately. "And I'm just going to ask you a few questions, all right?"

She nodded.

Kuranosuke picked up a piece of paper. "Now, a young girl by the name of Rin Hoshiko reported seeing you being washed up on the seashore at exactly midnight on July fifteenth, bleeding and unconscious, and holding onto a crate. She suspected that you were shipwrecked, but she has no proof. After being taken to the hospital and having your wounds treated, you remained unconscious for two more days." An eyebrow twitched slightly on the man's face before he looked up at her questioningly. "Can you explain to me what happened _before_ you had passed out?"

She shook her head fiercely; she had tucked those bad memories away in the back of her mind and they were definitely not coming back out.

Kuranosuke sighed. He rubbed one of his eyes tiredly. "All right," he exhaled. The officer briefly read through his list of written questions in his notepad, selecting which inquiry he should ask next. "Where did you come from?"

She thought about that. Where _did_ she come from? Wherever she was for the past several years, the name of the place was never mentioned. Before she went to that place, she'd lived in Tokyo. After that…she didn't know. She shrugged.

Kuranosuke stared. "You don't know where you came from?" he asked in a monotone.

She sadly shook her head. She felt humiliated, embarrassed that she didn't even know the name of the awful place she came from. The girl lowered her head shamefully, allowing her thick black bangs to shadow the hot blush coloring her pale face.

The interrogator raised his eyebrows, then scribbled a notation onto his pad of paper. "Uh…" He awkwardly scratched his head. This interview certainly wasn't getting any results. It didn't seem like the girl was going to say anything, but he might as well give it a shot and ask her one more question that could receive more answers about the girl's background. "What's your name?"

She looked up from the smooth surface of the sturdy table into Officer Kuranosuke's azure eyes. It had been so long since anybody even cared about her name. And now, this kind stranger who was trying to help her wanted to know her name. She was unsure of whether or not to force herself to speak and answer his question, or remain silent. Still, something in the back of her mind encouraged her to speak, for her sake.

"M-My name is…Kagome Higurashi…"

-

"I wish I were a full-fledged demon," muttered Inuyasha Takahashi as he folded back the cuffs of his pure white button-up shirt.

"What's wrong with being a half demon?" asked a tiny flea demon perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

The hanyou rolled his eyes in an irritated manner. "What's _not_ wrong with being a half demon, Myouga?" he shouted to the flea. Inuyasha plopped down on his bed to pull on his stupid socks and shoes. He hated socks and shoes with a passion. "For one thing," he explained without waiting for Myouga's response. "Demons are much stronger than half demons. Also, demons age less quicker."

Myouga had to force himself to suppress a chuckle. "What does age have to do with anything?"

"Well, people will find it kind of hard to believe that I'm Sesshoumaru's younger brother if I look like I'm thirty while he still looks twenty!"

The flea couldn't help but snort just as Inuyasha finished tying the laces of his shoes. The half demon spared a glance at the digital alarm clock sitting on his nightstand.

"Shit! I'm going to be late for the Exam!"

In just a few seconds, Inuyasha was out of his father's massive mansion and in his newest car. He started it up, hopped inside, and sped out of the driveway into the nearly empty streets.

The reason Inuyasha was a particularly anxious mood was because he was scheduled to take the fateful Academy Entrance Exam. The test was designed to challenge a student's intricate mind and physical condition, and determine which academy was best for the student.

Inuyasha desired to be placed into Shikon Academy. However, there was a limit to how many students were accepted. A very strict maximum. How much did Myouga say? Only like fifty students were accepted? And in order to get into Shikon Academy, you had to be physically in shape and had to get a very high score on the Exam. Inuyasha had studied hard for this test, wanting to have a good future ahead of him. However, all of those endless years of studying would be worthless if he wasn't punctual to taking the Academy Entrance Exam!

He only had five more minutes until it was time for the Exam. His foot slammed down on the gas pedal, and the vehicle almost flew down the highway. Luck was on his side; nearly every light was green and there weren't any cars on the streets at this hour.

Once he'd parked his car sloppily in the parking lot, he found that he'd made it on time with a just a couple of minutes left to spare. Inuyasha marched through the double doors of the designated testing area, confident that he'd pass the Academy Entrance Exam with flying colors and satisfied that he was actually on time.

-

Inuyasha stepped out of the brick building, relief replacing the tension in his body. The Exam was indeed difficult, but it felt good to finally finish taking it. Sure, his hand was all cramped up from writing essays and bubbling in hundreds of ovals, but it still felt fantastic getting that nerve-racking test over with. But then, his muscles were stiff with apprehension once again. Now he had another thing to be concerned about: Will he be accepted into Shikon Academy or not?

Suddenly, large shadows blocked the sunshine and darkened Inuyasha's path. Before he could even turn his head, the half demon was brutally shoved up against a brick wall.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" asked a harsh voice.

The hanyou winced as pain throbbed in his body. "Y-yes."

Cold steel closed around his wrists. "You're under arrest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The anime, characters and plot all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: FINALLY!!! Winter Break! It's been so long since I've had a break from both swim practice and school. However, I have some bad news. For those of you who are expecting updates over the holidays, I'm sorry to say I won't be able to. You see, I'm once again going to have to abandon my computer (which has all of my stories on it). If I DO update, then...I'll be shocked and apalled :O But, anyways, I know, you all are getting pretty damned pissed at me for being lazy and stupid. I apologize...**

**This might be my last update of the year, and maybe for a while. Depending on how much free time I have and if I have the creativity to do so, I'll attempt to update. Until then.....uh, I dunno. Enjoy your Christmas and New Year, I guess? Yes, yes! Enjoy the holidays! Be happy! :D**

**Here's the next chapter of "With You."**

**Chapter Two**

Inuyasha awoke to the unpleasant sound of cell bars sliding over one another. He rolled over in his tiny bed, the inflexible springs painfully digging into his sore back. Being forced to spend the night in a police station meant sleeping in one of those damned uncomfortable beds in the jail. And it was even worse when you preferred sleeping on a feather-soft bed with many warm blankets…

He had this dream. A terrible dream. He'd been accepted to Shikon Academy. He had stood before the academy's gates in his glorious black uniform with an overstuffed suitcase in each clawed hand. The gold-colored gates seemed to glow like the gates to heaven. Suddenly, two police officers grabbed him and clamped two frigid handcuffs around his wrists. Then they dragged him away from his dream school, despite his budging in an attempt to break free. In the dream, Inuyasha had just hopelessly watched Shikon Academy slowly fade away.

The exhausted half demon put a hand to his aching forehead, trying to cleanse his mind. His head hurt so much right now.

"Get up," ordered an insensitive voice.

Scowling, Inuyasha forced himself to slide out of the bed. He didn't bother to straighten out his rumpled clothing or comb through his tangled silver mane with his fingers; he just trudged over to where the voice was. When his gold eyes had adjusted to the gloomy dark, he saw a huge man in a police uniform holding the cell door open.

"Congratulations," said the policeman bluntly. "You're out of here."

"Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled, pushing past the guard. Relief eased the tension in his muscles, but he did not dare show it. Ambling down a hall, Inuyasha stepped into a room with its walls lined with chairs. Standing before a police officer seated behind a large desk was an elderly man wearing a dull green kimono, his calloused hands concealed inside the bell-shaped sleeves. Inuyasha forced back a smile. It seemed like his caretaker had paid the bail money.

The scrawny policeman at the desk glared at Inuyasha. "You're free to go," he said impassively.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He'd heard it all before; it wasn't the first time he'd been arrested or had been scolded by policemen.

The elderly man in the green kimono turned and led Inuyasha out of the station into the parking lot. Inuyasha followed, inhaling the crisp morning air that purified the revolting smell of the jail. Once the pair were a reasonable distance away, the old man chose to speak at last.

"Damn it, Inuyasha." The man gritted his teeth. "Speeding, running red lights, double-parking, _and_ carrying a weapon in the back seat all in one day!" He'd drawled out the word 'all,' hoping the juvenile walking beside him would understand.

"Would you cool it, Toutousai?" Inuyasha said to his caretaker for the past fifty years. "It was an accident."

Toutousai stared at the half demon. "An accident? _An accident_?!"

"Yeah, I just said that."

The old man rubbed his temples with his wrinkly fingers. "Inuyasha, I told you to leave Tetsusaiga at home!" With the push of a button on a small remote, Toutousai turned off the car alarm and unlocked all the doors of an old grey car.

The boy shrugged. "I forgot," he bluntly replied as he opened the passenger door and slipped into the seat.

Toutousai groaned as he plopped into the driver seat. Wordlessly, he turned on the car and drove.

Inuyasha reclined his seat until it was almost flat like a bed, folded his arms behind his head and lounged there. He stared wistfully at the ceiling of the car, considering the implication of his bizarre dream. Dreams were supposed to give you the answers about your future and can characterize your veiled thoughts in a creative manner. However, even after the twenty minute ride home, Inuyasha had yet to understand the purpose of his dream.

-

Upon the first week of her arrival, Kagome had been put through nothing other than an assortment of physical and mental tests. She didn't know what they were for, since nobody had told her of its sole purpose. Afraid of being punished for not obeying, she'd performed each test given wordlessly without a single complaint. Ever since Officer Kuranosuke had asked her for her name, Kagome hadn't breathed another word. She ran laps without whining; and, without as much as a peep, she took countless assessments on subjects such as reading, writing, mathematics, science, and history. There were more subjects than that, but those were the core branches of learning.

After the peculiar tests, Kagome was put into a hotel room. She never left the small room. If she wanted fresh air, she opened the glass doors leading out to a balcony and stood there, allowing the cool wind to caress her. If it was food she desired, she ordered room service to be brought to her (Kuranosuke was paying for expenses). That was the only time she ever spoke to the hotel staff. As for exercise, she just paced back and forth on the clean carpet, thinking about her shadowy future in the ink-stained hands of a generous policeman, until her body produced static electricity. Twice a week, Kuranosuke checked up on her.

Now, four weeks later, on a sunny Saturday morning, three knocks on the door made Kagome shift her gaze from the beige wall to the source of the noise. She rose from her firm bed and opened the door to her hotel room.

In the doorway stood a smiling Officer Kuranosuke wearing casual clothes with a large, tightly sealed white box tucked under an arm.

"Good morning, Kagome!" he greeted a little too loudly, letting himself in. "How are you doing?"

Kagome lifted a thumb as she shut the door. That was her way of saying "Great."

Kuranosuke's grin grew wider. "Wonderful." He deposited the package on Kagome's bed, the weight of it making the sturdy mattress shudder. Kagome gave the policeman a questioning look. "A package arrived for you from an academy," he explained.

_Academy? _Her tongue remained flat on the bottom of her mouth as she trekked across the room to the waiting box. Kagome studied its sleek surface, searching for an opening. There wasn't one.

"Need some help there?"

She nodded as she turned the box over. Not even the bottom surface had a little hole. Whatever the package contained, it must be important.

Kuranosuke snatched the small butter knife from Kagome's breakfast tray from this morning, and raised the blade up above his head.

Her pulse accelerated and she quickly backed away from him.

The policeman brought down the blade and punctured a small hole into the box's once-smooth surface. "Relax, Kagome," said the officer as he yanked out the undersized knife. "I was just using the knife to open your package." Over the past few weeks taking care of her, Kuranosuke had understood that Kagome had an intense fear of weapons, especially knives and guns.

Kagome warily watched him carefully set the knife back down on the tray and step away from both the package and the tray. His sapphire blue eyes seemed to urge her to open the package. Promising her it was safe to do so. That he meant no harm. That she could trust him.

She slowly went to the box and ripped it open. Out onto the thick brown comforter tumbled a manila packet and clothing: a pair of black knee socks, a pair of white knee socks, a black pleated skirt, a white collared shirt, and a black blazer with pure silver buttons. Such fine clothing. So fine Kagome almost had to convince herself that the clothes were for her. Her fingertips smoothed out the minor wrinkles of the jacket, tracing the fancy silver cursive of the stitched letters "SA". She wondered what those letters represented. Perhaps a slogan…?

She heard a gasp to her right. Glancing up, Kagome saw the officer gaping at the contents of the parcel in awe.

"You were accepted!"

She just stared at him, waiting for him to explain his astonishment.

Kuranosuke cleared his throat. "Remember those tests I had you take?" She nodded. "You were actually taking the Academy Entrance Exam," he clarified. "The Exams are a series of tests that determine your mind in each subject, such as math and science and whatnot. Then the test scores are used to place you into the academy that best suits your skill level."

He reached over to examine a thick textbook that Kagome hadn't even noticed from the box.

However, Kagome was still puzzled. Why was she taking some Exam when nobody even knew who she was? Or _did_ they know? Why did they make her take the Exam? What academy did she get into? What did "SA" stand for?

She cleared her throat. "Um…Officer Kuranosuke?"

The policeman almost dropped the heavy book from the shock. She was actually speaking! "Y-yes, Kagome?"

She glanced down at the blazer in her lap. Her eyes scrutinized each careful stitch until she saw the twinkling silver letters. SA…She thought about how to phrase the question in her mind.

"What school was I accepted into?" she finally asked.

The police officer's face brightened up. "I'm glad you asked." He lifted up the manila packet from the bed and tossed it onto Kagome's lap. "Read and find out."

Kagome complied. She opened the off-white envelope with care and lifted out many sheets of paper. She began reading the cover page.

_**Dear Student,**_

_**Congratulations! You have been one of the top fifty students taking the Academy Entrance Exams and are selected to join the incoming first-year class of the exclusive Shikon Academy. Your uniform, detail packet, and textbooks are enclosed in the package.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kaede Tama**_

_**Principal Of Shikon Academy**_

Kagome looked up from the letter at Officer Kuranosuke, who was paging through one of the textbooks and cringing at the complexity of the contents. Then, she looked at the clothing spread out on the blanket. _So that's what "SA" stands for, _she thought. _Shikon Academy…_

The policeman sitting a few feet away cleared his throat. "Well," he grunted as he shut the book with a thud. He stood up, tossing the book back inside the large opened box before straightening out his clothes. "I recommend that you start studying from those books to get an idea of what you're going to do." Kuranosuke headed to the door, but paused just as he was about to reach for the knob. He turned to face the muted teenager. "Before I go, do you have any questions, Kagome?"

Kagome's gaze swept briefly over the paper she had just read not too long ago. She just had one more question.

"When does school start?"

"In three weeks."

_-_

It had been a month since he'd taken the Exam. And he still didn't receive his results. Inuyasha was about ready to punch the next person that walked into his room. He needed to know. He needed to know soon. He had no idea why the Exam results were so unbearably vital to him. Did the dream really creep him out more than he expected? Hopefully not.

"Quit pacing already, boy!" a hoarse voice shouted at him from his doorway.

Inuyasha growled under his breath, but ceased to walk back and forth.

"You need to stop worrying about those Exam results, Inuyasha," Toutousai scolded. He took a sip from his hot cup of coffee, even though it was a sunny afternoon. Yes, Inuyasha's caretaker was a freak like that.

"I can't!" The half demon groaned as he plopped down on his bed. He had nothing to do but wait eagerly for his results. He'd tried to distract himself by playing sports and hanging out with his friends, but no matter what he did, his mind always revolved around the unanswered question of whether or not he was accepted into his dream school. "No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about my results to the Exam!"

The old man shook his head disappointedly. "You are such a nerd," he sighed as he let himself into Inuyasha's bedchamber.

Inuyasha became aware of the large white box Toutousai was clutching. "What's that?" asked the half demon, gesturing to the package.

The caretaker shrugged. "Dunno. It just came a few minutes ago." He tossed the box onto Inuyasha's lap.

Impatiently, Inuyasha used a razor-sharp claws to prick a hole into the box. From there, he ripped it open until all the contents of the parcel spilled out on the bed, some textbooks flopping noisily onto the carpet. Then, the half demon grinned.

He was accepted.


End file.
